Snacktime
by MiraofAzureSky
Summary: A drabble that my friend Juuri prompted me to write. Crossover between Rebirth, BLEACH, D.Gray-Man, Immortal Regis, and Karakuri Odette, setting is specific to the story.


**A/N**: A drabble I was prompted to write for part of a meme. Thus, it's probably not the most amazing thing in the world...in fact, I'm mostly sure it's bad. Bad and OOC.

Crossover between Rebirth, BLEACH, Karakuri Odette, -Man, and Immortal Regis. Characters are not mine.

* * *

It was a dark and stormy night...like most stories like this. Water dripped off the roof of an unassuming toy shop. At first glance, it looked like the shop was closed, and all the inhabitants had left, but deep within the bowels, a very serious and very secret discussion was taking place.

"_RANGIKU_! It was _your_ turn to bring the snacks!"

"What!? I'm the President; you can't tell me what to do! And besides, I told you last week that I was using my authority to pass it on to you!"

"How the hell would I know what you two eat?"

"Just bring something!"

"Well the _last_ time I tried that, you said you only liked _dried_ persimmons, and Odette said her internal compartments were full already!"

Despite the back-and-forth squabbling, this meeting was actually the meeting of an evil society, formed to alleviate the boredom of those involved. At first there had been a sign on the door which said the name of the society, but it had changed so much over the few weeks since it had been formed (more arguing) and there was so much scribbling on top of scribbling, that after a while the peasants in the village had given up on trying to read it, and decided to simply call the society NA--Nerd Association. (The peasants didn't know what the group actually _did_, but in their experience, there were only so many possible scenarios--a tabletop RPG, building experiments and laughing like mad, hiding out from the physical education class they failed 20 years ago--no matter what it was that the group did, it was bound to be nerdy in some way or they wouldn't be hiding.)

"...why don't we just ask the people across the street for some snacks?"

Rangiku and Deshwitat both turned around to stare. They hadn't been expecting Odette to speak, since usually she just watched.

"...you know, Odette, that might not be a bad idea..."

"It _has_ been a while since we did anything..."

"I don't care, just as long as we get some food."

"It's decided, then!" Rangiku happily jumped up from her seat, and hit a button on her desk.

* * *

"...you called, sir?"

Serin stood politely in front of a large desk, waiting for her orders. A few minutes ago, she had received a transmission...although she couldn't make out most of the message between the spasms of laughter, she had been able to piece together the last bit calling her to her boss's office. The tall-backed leather chair was currently turned to her, however, hiding the identity of the individual sitting in it. A deep and dramatic voice, like that heard in movies, suddenly issued forth from the chair.

"Necromancer Serin..."

"Yes?"

"Gumdrops."

Serin twitched.

"Sir, I am not here to be your personal errand girl. What did you call me here for, really?"

The chair twisted a little to the right, then violently back to the left, spinning a few times before the front slowed and halted in front of Serin. In it sat a handsome man with red hair and one green eye, a mischievous and broad grin plastered across his face.

"Serin, I'm hurt that you would say that..."

"Speak normally."

Lavi's smile fell a little, turning into a sulk as his gaze fell to the desk.

"Taking the fun out of everything..." He glanced back up at Serin, the smile making a brief reappearance. "I _was_ serious about the gumdrops, though. You know the group across the street?"

"The toymakers?"

Lavi waved his hand dismissively. "No, no, not them...the ones that meet up weekly..."

"..........Nerd Association?"

"Yes, yes, them. They sent us a video of demands, did you know? We're being threatened, Serin! See, look!" He pressed a button on his desk, and a TV lowered from the ceiling behind Serin. She turned to look at it, and after a few minutes of muttering from Lavi about the remote being out of batteries, an image came on the screen.

Serin watched the video in silence, the corner of her mouth twitching as she struggled not to laugh. Three people were on the screen, dressed in long black cloaks that did nothing to hide their features. The first, a busty blonde woman, stood in the front; while behind her, a man and another girl made hand motions that were probably meant to be intimidating but just looked ridiculous. After a time, the screen turned dark and went back into the ceiling, and Serin turned back to face Lavi.

"So...let me get this straight...they want us to snacks for them..."

Lavi nodded.

"And if we don't, then they're going to...hang a teddy bear from our door?"

Lavi smiled cheerfully. "Yup, that's it."

"So why are we complying? That's not a threat."

Lavi made a shocked expression. "_Serin_! I'd expect you to know better! That would throw off our entire decorating scheme! No, I'm afraid you're just going to have to stop them."

Serin sighed deeply, and walked over to the closet, pulling out a bag of gumdrops. She waved her hand once at Lavi, and left on her secret mission, the fate of the interior decor hanging in the balance.


End file.
